Finally, You're Mine, Senpai
by kokaau
Summary: "Tentu saja kau akan membunuh untuk itu. Karena sekarang, kau tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghancurkan hubunganmu dengannya."/"Siapa cepat, dia dapat."/「I'll kill anyone who tries to bother my relationship」/WARNING: YANDERE FEM!KURAPIKA INSIDE.


" **Tidak, ini bukan aku!"**

" _ **Tentu saja ini kau, Kurapika."**_

" **Tidak! Aku tidak akan membunuh untuk itu!"**

" _ **Tentu saja kau akan membunuh untuk itu. Karena sekarang, kau tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan**_ **nya.** _ **"**_

" **Tidak!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"AAA!" gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Melewati mata cokelatnya yang membulat karena terkejut. Dengan segera, ia bangun dari kasurnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. _'mimpi buruk itu muncul lagi.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Setelah ia selesai membersihkan dirinya, ia segera mengeringkan tubuhnya dan langsung memakai seragam sekolahnya. Gadis bersurai pirang itu langsung menyisir rambutnya dengan rapih. Menjepit poni sebelah kirinya dan mengambil tas. Lalu turun.

Ketika ia turun, ia segera pergi ke meja makan dan membuat segelas teh hangat untuknya. Diminumnya teh itu setelah jadi. "Aaahh!" ucapnya. Ia menjauhkan gelas itu dari mulutnya. "Aku lupa. Teh itu baru saja jadi dan masih sangat panas." Lanjutnya. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung meminum habis teh itu dan segera mengambil kunci rumah dari meja makannya. Memakai sepatu, mengunci pintu rumah lalu langsung berangkat.

Ia berhenti berjalan ketika mata cokelatnya menatap punggung seseorang. Orang itu mempunyai surai hitam yang sangat legam. Menggunakan baju berwarna hitam dan sedang berjalan 5 meter di depannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung membuntuti orang itu.

Ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan orang disekitar yang memandangnya aneh atau apa. Yang ia pentingkan adalah, ia tidak boleh kehilangan punggung itu. Orang itu menoleh. Dengan sigap, ia bersembunyi di balik tiang besar. Ia mengingat mimpinya sekilas.

" _ **..kau tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan**_ **nya.** _ **"**_

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan melongok ke arah orang itu berhenti tadi. Hilang. Orang itu hilang. Kenapa? Ia berlari menyusuri jalan. Sampai ia memberhentikan kakinya. Ia mendapati orang itu sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut biru muda. Gadis itu amat senang berbicara dengan _nya_.

"Kurapika?" panggil gadis itu.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, ia menampilkan senyuman palsu kepada gadis itu. Dan menghampirinya. "O-oh, pagi, Neon. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya sambil menatap gadis bernama Neon itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Gadis bernama Neon itu tersenyum. "Aku sedang berbicara dengan Kuroro-senpai. Kuroro-senpai sangat baik! Aku menyukainya. Benarkan, senpai?"

Orang yang sedari tadi di ikuti oleh Kurapika itu menolehkan kepala ke arah Kurapika dan tersenyum. "Ah, biacara apa kau ini, Nostrade? Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke sekolah. Da, Neon." Setelah berkata begitu, Kuroro langsung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan dua gadis itu.

"Neon,"panggil Kurapika sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Kuroro-senpai?"

"Hubunganku dengannya? Kami hanya berteman. Tapi, aku ingin menyatakan cintaku padanya lusa!" ucap Neon bangga. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh, iya. Kau juga menyukainya, ya? Haha.. maaf, tapi, _siapa cepat dia dapat_ , Kurapika." ucap Neon. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kurapika sendirian.

" _Siapa cepat, dia dapat._ Ide bagus, Neon."

* * *

 **A Hunter x Hunter fanfiction,** **Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei.**

 **Author: kokaau.**

 **Warning:**

 **YANDERE . AU, TYPOS.**

 **Rated: T. Or maybe M for killing scene.**

 **Pairing: absolute, chain pairing, Kuroro x fem!Kurapika.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Title: Finally, You're Mine, Senpai.**

 **Chapter: 00 — PROLOGUE.**

* * *

Langit sudah mulai menjingga. Seorang gadis berambut biru muda berjalan dengan riang. Sambil bersenandung kecil. "Yosh! Aku sudah menulis suratnya untuk Kuroro-senpai. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menyatakan cintaku padanya, lusa." Ucapnya riang. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika melihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang sedang berdiri tiga meter di hadapannya. "Oh, ada apa, Kurapika?"

"Kau ingin menyatakan cintamu pada Kuroro-senpai, ya?" tanya Kurapika dengan kepala yang ditundukkan. "Kalau begitu, ingat kalimatku ini. _Siapa cepat, dia dapat_."

"Kalimatmu? Bukankah itu kalimatku tadi pagi? Hahaha.."

Kurapika mengepal erat tangan kanannya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas sekolahnya dan berjalan menghampiri Neon. Neon hanya terlihat kebingungan dengan sikap teman didepannya ini. Manik biru milik Neon terbelalak ketika ia melihat Kurapika mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari tasnya. "He-hei, Kurapika.. apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Neon dengan nada panik. Ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Neon, aku lupa bilang padamu. Bahwa aku sangat menyukai darah. Maukah kau menyumbangkannya padaku?" tanya Kurapika. ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menampilkan senyuman ala pembunuh berdarah dingin kepada Neon.

Neon terus mundur sampai ia terjatuh karena ia menyandung batu. Ketika Neon menyadari Kurapika tidak ada di hadapannya lagi, tiba-tiba ia melihat darah mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia menyentuh darah itu. "da-darah?!"

Neon mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Kurapika sedang menyeringai kearahnya sambil menunjukkan mata pisau yang diujungnya terdapat bercak darah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kurapika langsung menusuk-nusuk wajah cantik gadis bersurai biru muda itu.

Kurapika menyayat-nyayat tangan dan jemari milik Neon. Lalu menyayat kakinya. Mengambil tas milik gadis itu dan mengobrak-abrik isinya. Sampai ia menemukan sepucuk surat disitu. Ia mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

 _Kepada: Kuroro-senpai._

 _Senpai! w aku sangat menyukaimu sejak kita pertama bertemu! Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi setiap detik aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Anggap saja aku sebagai stalker. Aku memang selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu._

 _Bahkan aku tahu apa makanan kesukaanmu. Warna favoritmu dan dimana kau tinggal. Aku tidak bisa basa basi lagi. XD senpai, maukah kau menerima cintaku? Tolong balas secepatnya._

 _Dari: Neon Nostrade._

Kurapika tertawa. "Haha. Kau sangat naif, Neon. Kau baru tahu segitu saja sudah menganggap dirimu sebagai stalker. Ups," ia mengingat sesuatu. "Benar, aku harus menghapus buktinya." Lanjutnya sambil menyobek-nyobek surat itu. Menepuk-nepukkan tangannya guna membersihkan 'debu' yang ada di surat itu.

Ia segera berlari kembali kerumah. Supaya tidak ada yang tahu kalau ia..

.

.

.

.

..mengurangi saingannya.

* * *

 **..TBC..**

* * *

Next chapter,

"Finally, you're mine, Senpai."

Chapter 01 — Notice me, Senpai.

See you in the next chapter~

— Kokaau.


End file.
